True Treasure
by BlueBree
Summary: Luffy finally works up the courage to ask the big Question on a sandy beach at night... but how does Nami feel about it ;) ... Luffy x Nami


**Author's Note:** This is my first fan fiction hope u like :D enjoy! Set just before Luffy becomes Pirate King. I was suddenly inspired

* * *

**^_^ ****True Treasure ****^_^**

**A short prelude:  
**The Stawhat had landed on an Island that was seemingly uninhabited. However shortly after looking around they came upon a gigantic sea King that had been washed up on land, it had swallowed Nami and took both Luffy and Zoro to kill it and get her safely out again. They had all gone back to the Going-Sunny and settled to their evening meal. Afterwards Nami went off to map the Island, but Luffy insisted on going with her in case of another attack... Night came up and then well what happens next happens next ;)

* * *

Luffy reached down around her back with his arm and rested his hand on her waist pulling her against him. He then leaned down, the brim of his hat being bending upwards as he pushed his forehead against hers.

Nami gasped as she did a half-step back in surprise at his sudden advance. 'L-Luffy is holding me?!' was the only thought that could hold in her muddled mind, as she started to feel a familiar heat rise up to her cheeks.

"Nami?" Luffy whispered softly. She could feel his breath against her cheek as he spoke her name, causing her knees to turn to jelly.

"Y-yes Lu-Luffy," she managed to answer, stumbling over her words. Luffy laughed at her stutter, making her blush harder.

"Shishishi, your funny Nami," after his stopped laughing he looked her in the eyes and took on a slightly more serious tone (for Luffy that is) as he said, "Nami... there's something I want to ask you... I thought that... well, um," he stopped talking and seemed to be searching for the right words. 'Luffy lost for words' Nami thought to herself as she couldn't help a smile coming to her lips. She wasn't really sure exactly what she expected him to say, but what came next was definitely not one of them.

"Well you see." He tried again, this time he seemed more confident, "I wasn't even going to bother you with this question until after I became King of the Pirates," he said the last part with a big grin on his face, Nami still a bit confused was eager to hear what he had to say. "... but well after what happened before... I realised that I mightn't have a better chance to ask." Nami was getting somewhat impatient by this point, patience never really being her strong point.

"What is it Luffy, just tell me already," she squealed softly as he pulled her harder against him.

"O-okay, well um," he started and to Nami's surprise his voice sounded shaky and ... vulnerable, "Nami ... will you marry me?" he finished and let out his breath that he must've unconsciously been holding in.

"W-what?!" Nami exclaimed as she pulled away and looked up into his eyes, "Do you what you just asked." She knew Luffy had gotten a lot more mature and she had a feeling she was special to him, but to hear those words from his mouth was ...well a shock to her. Luffy had recovered and he had his trademark grin covering his face, for from his prospective the hardest part was over.

"Of course I know Nami," Luffy said laughing as he pulled her back towards him, relenting a little she took a step forward. He then continued, "It means that I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, and that I love you." He said it so straightforward like it was the simplest thing in the world. Nami looked down at the sand letting her hair fall in front of her eyes.

"Luffy you know that to me the most important thing is treasure," she whispered barely loud enough for anyone to hear, but he heard.

"Oh, I know Nami but..." he was cut off as Nami looked up and put a finger to his lips. She then continued.

"And well... Luffy," she mumbled as a tear slid down her cheek, making Luffy's eyes go wide, "You are the most... _important_ treasure to me." Another tear slid down her cheek as she thought of all the times he'd come to her rescue and just how much he truly meant to her in her heart. Luffy's eyes opened even wider at her last words, know exactly what she meant by them, and was about to respond but wasn't given the chance, for Nami reached up a put her arms around his neck, pulling his head down towards hers and placing her soft lips onto his. She felt him tense up, but after a moment brought up his other hand behind her head and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Delighted that he accepted her kiss she hugged him tighter to herself.

They remained in an embrace for what seem like a long time, until finally they pulled apart breathing heavily. A goofy grin spread across Luffy's face as he looked into Nami's eyes.

"So that's what kissing feels like," he laughed.

"baka"

Luffy just kept laughing until he remember something and stopped abruptly and looked at Nami urgently (as urgently as Luffy can look :P ).

"You didn't give me an answer to my question," he said with a bit of a whine as his face turned into a slight pout. Nami couldn't help but laugh at his silly but usual behaviour.

"baka," she repeated.

"Nami," he whined, "That isn't an answer." Sighing she looked him in the eyes and then said the one thing she never thought she would ever say so such a question and especially to such a person.

"Yes"

Luffy's eyes grew wide and his mouth opened and closed (sort of like a goldfish) as if he was trying to say something.

Then suddenly he grabbed her and twirled her around, "YEAH," he yelled at the top of his lungs, "SHE SAID YES." She was sure everyone back at ship could probably hear and were probably laughing. Luffy continued to spin her around until he lay down backwards on the sand pulling her down with him. He was laughing the whole time. She smiled and pulled herself up over him and looked down at him. He looked up and her and then to her surprise pulled her down by her shoulder and kissed her. Her face red when he pulled away.

"Shishishi, Nami your face is nearly the same colour as your hair,"

"b-baka" was all she managed to reply as she collapsed onto the sand next to him. He slid his arm around her back and pulled her close to his side. They lay there looking up at the stars together, Nami's head on his shoulder, until the water began to lap at their feet breaking the moment. Sighing Nami got up and dusted herself off, then offered a hand to Luffy who took it gratefully.

"So I guess we should head back and then tell the others..." Nami said half to herself.

"Haha nah, they already know," he said much to her surprise. Looking down at her confused face he laughed a bit more before continuing, "If it weren't for them I mightn't have asked you today." At this she smiled, imaging Usopp and Fanky trying to tell him the most romantic way to do it.

"Oh well, then I guess that's already sorted," she said as her hand slid down to find his, he grasped it in his after a moment and they both started heading back to the ship. After a few quiet moments of walking together, a question popped into her mind.

"So Luffy."

"hmm," he looked down at her while still walking.

"Since you asked me to marry you..." she blushed then continued, "You must have thought of when you'd like to get married."

"Oh," from his reply she could tell it hadn't occurred to him, but she resisted the urge to hit him over the head, just this once.

"Well," he continued, oblivious to the sore head he nearly had, "Why not tomorrow." He finished with a big grin.

"T-tomorrow, but Luffy..." she was cut off as he put his arm behind her knees and knocked her off her feet. Lifting her close to his chest he leaned in and kissed her, so sweetly it took the breath out of her. Pulling away with his trademark grin on his face he almost yelled, "Yep tomorrow."

The End

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you liked it, it was a little messy but sweet I thought :D... I'd love any reviews and I'm thinking about writing more chapters, If anyone's interested :D I just really wanted a proposal scene hehe ;)


End file.
